LuNa EtErNa!
by Fernanda Valle
Summary: Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia!
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Bella es una chica rica, pero solitaria ya que su padre es uno de los más ricos de Washington, ella casi nunca ve a su padre desde que su madre se fue con otro hombre.

Su padre nunca volvió a rehacer su vida con alguien mas por que el sigue amando a la madre de su hija, que nunca han sabido nada de ella.

Un día ella recibe una amenaza de muerte y decide contratar a unos guarda espaldas.

Ella se enamora de uno de ellos.

Ella no solo gracias a esa amenaza encontró a el amor de su vida, si no también a una familia.

Esto y mas lo encontraran en:

AMOR HASTA EL LIMITE!!!


	2. mi vida yo soledad

**_Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia! _**

* * *

**_DI NO A LA PIRATERIA. JAJA=D_**

* * *

Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer la historia si ES MIA y solo mia jaja=D

Bella pov.

Mi vida es aburrida, mi madre se fue con otro señor a los pocos días que yo nací y no le importo que me dejara con mi padre, pero estar con mi padre es como estar sola, por que mi padre se la pasa todo el día trabajando, o si no esta de viaje, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi padre, creo qué solo lo conozco gracias a la fotos que se tiene en casa, y desde qué nací, o mas bien desde que recuerdo e tenido nana, mi nana es como mi madre, bueno de hecho hubo una temporada qué la llamaba mamá, por qué ella me quiere como una, bueno eso pienso por qué nunca e tenido una.

Mi padre se llama Charlie, Charlie swan y mi nana se llama Charlotte, de mi madre solo se que se llama Renée.

La verdad muchas me tienen envidia por tener todo lo qué quiero, desde ropa hasta casas, autos; pero lo qué ellas no saben es qué yo las envidio a ellas, y se preguntaran por qué les tengo envidia, por qué ellas tienen una familia, una madre qué las quiere y qué no las deja botadas desde los pocos días de nacida, por qué no están solas, por qué todos a su alrededor las quieren, y las quieren por lo qué son y no por lo qué tienen; tienen amigas que se pueden contar cosas, que son como hermanas y no como las mías, unas "amigas" que solo están contigo por qué mi padre es uno de los mas ricos del Washington y por qué tengo mas privilegios en los bares con solo decir "SWAN",

Mis "amigas" son tanya, Sasha y Kate; tanya es como lo diré… una zorra, no hay nadie que no haya estado en su cama, Sasha ella es una buena… metiche se mete en la vida de cualquiera, como su madre, y luego esta Kate ella si es una verdadera amiga pero pues, tiene un gran problema con sus padres, ellos no le hacen caso, a su madre solo le importa el que dirán sus amistades así que ella siempre se tiene que comportar, y su padre es socio de mi padre en la empresa.

Creo qué la única familia qué tengo aparte de Charlotte es la familia de Charlie, mi tía dídima, y su esposo marco, junto con mis primos Alec y jane. Mi tía y su esposo son súper cariñosos con migo, como si fuera su hija, y bueno mis primos Alec y jane, que son mayor que yo por un año, Alec es un poco mas cariñoso con migo, como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero jane su melliza no es igual yo creo que es por que ella antes era la favorita de mi tío marco, eso fue antes de que ellos regresaran de Europa y se enteraran lo que mi madre le hizo a mi padre y a mi. Yo los quiero igual que ellos me quieren a mi.

Y pues, de mi vida privada no hay mucho que decir, soy soltera, aunque tube un novio que se llamaba jacob, ahora el y yo somos amigos, mmm… creo que eso es todo.

A por cierto soy isabella swan y de ahora en adelante conocerán como es mi soledad.

Hoy era lunes tenia que ir a la escuela.

Me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje hasta el comedor para desayunar, ya ahí se encontraba Charlotte, me senté y ella me sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, y fruta picada.

Apenas y le comí y me di cuenta de que mi padre no estaba como siempre.

-Charlotte, ¿y mi padre?- le pregunte

-salio bella, ¿quieres algo mas?- me pregunto, vi el reloj de pared, y faltaban cuarto para las siete.

-no, ya se me hace tarde mejor halla en la escuela como algo- me pare y me despedir de ella- nos vemos.

- si, y tu auto ya esta listo.

-gracias, nos vemos luego.

Salí y como dijo ya me auto estaba listo, me subí y maneje a toda velocidad, ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde, y la verdad yo no suelo manejar a esa velocidad de 150 kilómetros por hora, bueno si pero solo una vez cuando los paparazzis me estaban siguiendo gracias a una loca fin de semana, que se me ocurrió tomar y ponerme a bailar en la barra de un bar, y como yo no estoy acostumbrada a tomar mucho pues ya sabrán.

Por suerte cuando llegue a la escuela todavía no daban el toque, así que me apure y entre en el salón, y gracias a mi suerte todavía no llegaba en profesor Jefferson, el cual da la materia de historia.

* * *

holaaaa!!!!!

bueno espero y les guste mi nuevo fic,

y mas este capitulo, perdon por no haberlo subido antes.

y para los qe leen si no te hubiera conocido lamento no poder subir todavia, lo qe pasa es qe mi bis-abuela se murio y no lo terminado y como este ya lo tenia

ps aki esta, espero y les haya gustado

pronto subire el otro.

y ya se qe esta mui corto pero es lo unico qe puedo subir por el momento.

bye

AtTe:

mªfer de cullen


	3. Mi ViDa EdWaRd PoV

**_Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer la historia si ES MIA y solo mia jaja=D _**

**_DI NO A LA PIRATERIA. JAJA=D_**

* * *

**_Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia!_**

* * *

Edward Pov.

Soy Edward Anthony cullen masen, tengo 19 años mi vida es tranquila trabajo en el negocio familiar que se trata de ser guardaespaldas. Ósea poner en riesgo nuestras vidas o mas bien dicho mi vida todo gracias a salvar la de otras, ya se que soy muy joven para trabajar en esto. Aunque mi sueño siempre fue, es y será ser medico, pero en este trabajo me pagan muy bien, aunque para mi no es muy importante. Trabajo junto con mi hermano emmet y mi mejor amigo jasper, trabajamos en este se le podría decir oficio desde hace como 2 años. Tengo una hija de 3 años su nombre es Madeleine, pero le decimos mady de cariño, ya se que para ser tan joven como puedo tener una hija de 3, Ángela su madre, a ella yo la quería mucho y bueno la quiero, y no e estado con otra mujer desde su muerte hace casi 3 años, ella murió gracias a un accidente automovilístico a los meses de haber dado a luz a mi pequeña hija, su cuerpo nunca se encontró, mady fue el ángel que me dejo Ángela tras su muerte, su madre de Ángela tras su muerte, me pidió que yo como su padre que era de mady me encargara de ella, ya que para ella ya era mucho, el enfrentarse a la muerte de su única hija, y todavía cuidar a la bebe, aunque ella no me lo hubiera pedido yo la hubiera cuidado, por que cuando veo los ojos de mady me recuerda mucho a su madre ya que ella saco su ojos, y su boca, de mi saco su cabello, su nariz, y lo lista lo saco de su madre, Ángela era muy lista, tenia beca en la secundaria. Mady es muy lista para su corta edad, todo gracias a alice y mi madre esme que le han enseñado, Por que, ya se sabe los colores, los números y las letras, aunque a veces le falla ya que no todas las palabras las sabe decir muy bien.

Después tenemos a mis padres esme y Carlisle, carli como le dice mady, después tenemos a mis hermanos emmet al mayor, y a mi melliza Alice, aunque ella y yo no nos parecemos mucho, después mis amigos rosalie y su hermano mellizo jasper, rose es novia o mas bien dicho prometida de mi hermano emmet, y jasper esta enamorado de mi hermana Alice, y ella de el pero ninguno de los dos esta lo suficiente listo como para decirle a la otra que están enamorados, ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que jazz quiere con ali y viceversa, pero pues, haya ellos.

Que mas puedo decir de mi vida, que es la mas maravillosa y hermosa del mundo y que estoy sinceramente agradecido de tenerla y no la cambio por nada.

Lo único que me pone triste y de lo que lamento mucho, es que no tengo a una mujer, a una compañera que de la vida, a alguien con quien compartir mi cama, mis cosas, mi vida, con quien tener una familia, una historia; a la única persona con la que yo quería vivir eso, compartir y con la que ya tenia planeado, era con Ángela. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me dijo que iba a hacer padre.

_flash back._

_Hoy había amanecido lloviendo como siempre aquí en forks, eso ya no es una novedad aquí. Yo estaba en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama escuchando música en mi ipod, cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, vi en la pantalla que era Ángela, se me formo una sonrisa en mi cara al recordar a mi hermosa novia, conteste._

_-hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?-escuche un sollozo- ¿que te pasa mi amor?, ¿estas bien?_

_-hola, estoy bien, necesito verte, necesitamos hablar, y no, no estoy bien.- me contesto en media voz. _

_-ok, en ¿donde quieres que nos veamos?_

_-en la cafetería de siempre._

_-ok, mi amor ahí nos vemos pero tranquilízate, ¿ok?, chao nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos._

_Salí de mi casa, bueno de la de mis padres, pero es como si fuera mía, ya que yo en eso momentos tenia 15 años, agarre mi preciado volvo que mis padres me acababan de regalar por cumplir 15 años y por que también salí de la secundaria, y maneje hasta la cafetería que en donde nos conocimos, y exactamente en 10 minutos llegue, cuando entre ya ahí me estaba esperando Ángela._

_-hola mi amor,-le di un beso, aunque solo fue un rose-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?, ¿te paso algo?, dime._

_-Edward, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante y serio, espero y comprendas que yo no lo hice intencionalmente.- empezó a decir en cuanto me senté enfrente de ella. _

_-por supuesto, pero de que se trata por que tanta urgencia, y por que es tan serio._

_-Edward,-respiro hondo, y continuo-es estoy em… embarazada- dijo tartamudeando por que empezó a llorar._

_Espera un momento dijo que esta embarazada, eso quiere decir que voy a hacer papa, no lo puedo creer, voy a hacer padre, mi sonrisa no pudo hacerse mas grande por que ya no podía, me pare y la abrase, no lo podía creer iba a hacer papa, hay se alegrarían mucho mi mama esme y alice._

_-pero ¿cuando te enteraste?-pregunte anonadado, aun no lo podía creer._

_-ayer, te acuerdas que te dije que me había desmayado antier, bueno pues, me hicieron unos análisis, y ayer fui a ver los resultados y… ahí me dijeron._

_-no lo puedo creer, pero por que estas llorando mi amor, si vamos hacer padres… o es que…-deje inconclusa la frase ya que no lo podía creer que ella fue… seria capaz de hacer eso._

_-no, no, no para nada, como crees que yo lo pueda abortar, si es lo que representa la unión de nuestro amor.-dijo Ángela, mientras yo le limpiaba las lagrimas._

_Fin flash back_

-Edward, hermanito, hey – dijo alice mientras me sacaba de mi ensoñación y pasaba una mano enfrente de mis ojos. Mientras que mady empezaba a brincar en la cama.

-ammm… si, alice , ¿que se te ofrece?, -dije todavía en mi trance.- y mady no brinques en la cama que te vas a caer, otra ves y supongo que no quieres ir a el hospital otra vez ¿verdad?-dije ya que una vez por andar brincando en la cama de emmet con emmet, se callo, y la tuvimos que llevar a el hospital, para ver si no le había pasado algo mas que solo una simple caída, y por suerte solo fue asi, una simple caída.

-mmm… te quería informar que mady quiere ir al parque y que me la voy a llevara dar una vuelta y le voy a comprar un helado, y bueno queríamos saber ¿si querías venir con nosotras?- en el momento que dijo ella y mady pusieron su famosa cara del gato de sherk, _nota mental no dejar que mady pase mas tiempo con alice._

-ok, si voy pero nos vamos a ir en mi auto, y mady por favor a deja de saltar en la cama y ve con abuelita esme a que te bañe, para que salgamos al parque.

-¡¡¡¡wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡abuedita esme!!!! – dijo mady mmm… mas bien grito, mientras salía de la recamara.

-hermanito, ¿estas bien?- pegunto alice cuando ya mady había salido del cuarto.

-si ¿por que?

-a es que te veo un poco ido, seguro que estas bien, si no mady y yo podemos ir solas

-bueno es que me estaba acordando de cuando Ángela me dijo que iba a hacer padre, es solo eso.

-¿seguro?- asentí con la cabeza- bueno esta bien, que te parece si hacemos una tarde familiar invitamos a rose y a jazz y nos reunimos para comer y para tener una tarde de películas con mady??

-si es buena idea, entonces será mejor que le hables a rose y a jazz para que se vengan, y yo creo que será mejor y que le diga a emmet que vamos a ir a el parque y por un helado, ya sabes que el niño chiquito no se querrá perder ese momento por nada.

Fuimos al parque como a la 1:30, mady y emmet se subieron a todos los juegos, bueno ver a una niña como mady con sus escasos 60 cm, es normal, pero ver a emmet con su 1.85, es algo gracioso. Alice y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la risa viendo como mady perseguía a emmet, y mas cuando emmet se intento meter en un tobogán y en el cual se quedo atorado por mas de media hora, ya al ver que de plano emmet no podía salir, decidimos que ya era hora de ir a ayudarlo o ir por ayuda, alice se subió y lo empujo de arriba, mientras yo lo jalaba por abajo, y ya cuando Salió ya eran como las 4:00, así que decidimos irnos a la casa por que a las 4:30 según alice había citado a rose y a emmet, pero antes de llegar a la casa compramos helados, pero como ya era hora de la comida los compramos para llevar y le llevamos a todos.

Después de comer y de recoger la mesa y de lavar los platos, nos pusimos a ver una película, la primera por decisión de mady vimos la de la bella durmiente, ya después por decisión de las mujeres vimos la de un amor para recordar en la cual todas las mujeres incluso mady terminaron llorando en la parte donde muere la chava y que la relata su esposo, y ya para la ultima por decisión de nosotros los hombres escogimos la de Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego, debo de admitir que también en esa película las mujeres lloraron en la parte donde matan a el personaje que hace Robert pattison. Debo de admitir que estas casi 10 horas que pase con mi familia fueron las mejores, solo con el único que no pudo convivir con nosotros fue Carlisle ya que según el tenia mucho trabajo que hacer. Aunque lo extrañamos pero según el trabajo es trabajo.

Me encantaría poder darle una madre a mady, pero aunque mas que yo intento no puedo.

Hoy es lunes me toca ir a la escuela de medicina, para poder cumplir mi sueño de ser medico. En las mañanas mientras yo estudio esme cuida a mady ya que ella nadie mas la puede cuidar, por que alice estudia en para ser diseñadora de moda, y emmet en la de ingeniería, jazz en la de música, y rose escogió la de modelaje, así que todos estudiamos en la misma escuela para alice, y rose este año salen, por que es una carrera corta y fácil , mientras emmet y jazz todavía les falta 3 años mas y a mi 5 años mas, por que la de medicina es mas larga, pero vale la pelan tanto tiempo. Bueno eso digo yo.

* * *

holaaaa!!!!!

bueno aki esta otro cap de un amor hasta el limite espero y les guste yo creo qe esta un poco corto pero ps es para lo unico que me dio mi cabeza.

y lamento muxo para los que leen o mas bn leian si no te hubiera concido de verdd esa era la unica forma para hacerla como yo quieria que fuera por qe ya estaba tomando un rumbo en el cual no de veria ser, y para las que me quieran decir algo mas y que no uiqeran dejar aki tu reviews dejo mi correo en el perfil pero una cosa no me digan de grocerias por fa.

bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir asdi que bueno ya me voy nos vemos luego bye

AtTe:

°O°O°mafer°O°O°


	4. Un EnCuEnTrO nO mUy DeCeAdO!

**_Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer la historia si ES MIA y solo mia jaja=D _**

**_DI NO A LA PIRATERIA. JAJA=D_**

* * *

**_Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia!_**

* * *

**_Bella pov._**

Las primeras clases habían pasado sin nada nuevo, todas aburridas, en el recreo me senté con las de siempre tanya, Sasha y Kate.

-bella, vas a ir a mi casa, ¿hoy en la noche?- dijo tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-mmm… pues, ¿que va a pasar?-dije

-hay bella, hoy no van a estar mis padres ni en mi casa, ni en la ciudad, por que van a salir a Londres, así que como esto no sucede muy seguido, pues, eh decidido hacer una fiesta. Así que ni tu, ni nadie puede faltar ahí, OK!!!!.

-si, claro no faltaría por nada,- en ese momento dieron el toque- bueno yo me tengo que ir, por que me toca la clase de biología, y ya saben como es el profesor, bueno me voy nos vemos en la noche en tu casa tanya. ¿Cómo a que hora va a empezar?, ¿o mas bien a que hora me tengo que presentar ahí?- dije

-mmm… pues, como a eso de las 10 por que va a empezar a las 9:30, si como a eso de las 10 esta bien.

-ok, ahí nos vemos sin falta, chao- dije despidiéndome de cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

Les resto de la hora paso sin mas acontecimientos, ya toda la escuela sabia de la fiesta, hasta incluso los maestros, que también estaban invitados, después de biología me toca educación física mi pesadilla, pero gracias a el cielo hoy no nos puso a hacer gimnasia, o jugar algún juego, nos empezó a dar una platica sobre que tenemos que protegernos cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales y todo eso, aunque prácticamente toda la clase yo no puse atención, mi mente estaba en lo que me iba a poner para la fiesta de la noche.

Al terminar las clases me subí a mi Audi rojo _(ver en el perfil)_ y lo arranque, me fui a mi casa, ahí estaba mi nana Charlotte.

-hola, bella ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-me pregunto como todos los días.

-hola nana, pues, bien, lo de siempre todo aburrido, ammm… nana ¿te quería pedir algo?- dije un poco dudando y un poco nerviosa, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-si, niña ¿Qué me quieres pedir?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ammm… me preguntaba… mmm… es que hoy tanya va a hacer una fiesta, y…

-y quieres que te ayude a escoger que ponerte,-me corto- ¿cierto?

-ammm… si no es mucha molestia…

-por supuesto que no, bella- me volvió a cortar- pero vamos que todavía te tienes que peinar y maquillar, y sobre todo escoger que te vas a poner.

Y así nos la pasamos toda la tarde, Charlotte y yo, al terminar de escoger que me iba a poner y que zapatos, cheque la hora y eran las 6:30, todavía tenia tiempo, así que me metí a bañar y me quede un rato en el agua caliente, hasta que se me relajaron los músculos, así que me envolví en una toalla y decidí salir, cuando Salí el reloj marcaban las 8:10, si que me tarde había tardado, me vestí con un vestido color como entre verde y gris con perlas color gris formando como figuras _(ver en el perfil), _y con unas botas negras altas que tenían unas tiras en cruzado que al llegar arriba se amarraban._ (Ver en el perfil)_

Me deje mi cabello suelto que me llegaba hasta la cintura con una tiara de diamantes._ (Ver en el perfil). _Me pinte muy sencillo solo delineador, rimel y un poco de brillo. Justo a las 9:30 salí de la casa y me subí a mi Audi que ya estaba listo, y prendí marcha para la casa de tanya que quedaba a la otra orilla.

Llegue a la casa de tanya después de casi media hora de conducir, al entrar a la propiedad deja mi auto con el ballet parking, la casa de tanya era de 3 pisos, era bonita, pero no como la mía, la mía es hermosa.

Desde afuera que es en donde estoy se empezaba a escuchar la canción de sexy back de Justin Timberlake, al entrar a la casa o mas bien a la mansión vi que tanya estaba bailando en medio de la pista con un chavo que no logre reconocer.

En toda la fiesta yo me la pase bailando, baile la última parte de sexy back, la de right round, I know you want me de pitbull con calle ocho, y un sinfín de canciones que no recuerdo; también baile con un sinfín de hombres pero sin nada mas que solo bailar, la fiesta término como hasta las 6:30 de la mañana o eso creo por que yo a esa hora me fui. Mis músculos están agarrotados por tanto bailar le pedí a el ballet parking que me trajera mi auto.

Lo arranque y Salí de ahí.

Me pare en un semáforo rojo, me di cuenta que el cielo ya se estaba aclarando, se quito el rojo y seguí con mi camino, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que un coche me estaba siguiendo, no me di cuenta qe tipo de coche era por que yo no soy una fan de los coches, pero como ya se estaba aclarando el cielo me di cuenta que era de color negro.

-son tus nervios, no seas paranoica isabella- me dije en voz alta.

Después de avanzar unas cuantas calles mas una camioneta de color negro se me cerró por enfrente, no dejándome salir, y el coche que me estaba siguiendo me cerró por atrás, de la camioneta salieron dos personas con armas, y empezaron a balacear mi coche lo único que pude hacer fue hacerme hacia un lado, para que ninguna bala me diera, pero una parte de mi hombro quedo por afuera, escuche un ultimo disparo, y los coches arrancaron y se fueron.

Después de escuchar eso sentí un dolor terrible en mi hombro me senté, y me fije que me habían disparado en mi hombro y empezaba a sangrar. Como no tengo muy buen equilibrio, mi nana me había obligado a tomar un curso de primero auxilios; así que abrí la cajuela de guantes y de ahí saque un trapo que traía por cualquier cosa, como pude rompí el trapo en dos, y agarre una parte y me la puse en el hombro y con la otra parte la amarre en mi hombro para que dejara de sangrar.

En ese momento un hombre abrió la puerta, y me pregunto.

-estas bien-su voz era suave pero a la vez con un toque de preocupación, en ese momento se fijo de mi hombro-veo que te hirieron, voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Se separo un poco de donde yo estaba y saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar y a hablar. Después de un tiempo colgó y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo.

-ya viene la ambulancia, me llamo edward y ¿tu?

-isabella, pero bella solo para amigos- en ese momento me fije que era muy guapo de no mas de 21 años, llevaba una camisa blanca que se le pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver un dorso muy bien marcado, con un saco y un pantalón de vestir de color negro, el cabello lo llevaba sexymente despeinado _(Ver en el perfil). _Al pensar en eso mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

El al notar mi sonrojo me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Después de un par de minutos llego una ambulancia,

Los paramédico me atendieron ahí la herida solo para que no se infectara, para después felicitarme por lo que había hecho, como solo me habían herido en el hombro me pude parar sola y empecé a caminar hasta la ambulancia, edward se metió con migo en la ambulancia, en la cual me trasladaron a el hospital, desde ese momento edward no se separo ni un momento de mi, ni cuando el medico me empezo a revisar la herida, y ni cuando me sacaron la bala, que porcierto me tubieron que poner una inyección de sedante para que me calmara y no me doliera cuando me sacaran la bala.

* * *

**hoolaaaap!!!!**

**se qe no thengo perdon de dios por no haber actualizado pero jejje... la inspiración deplano no llegaba y alfin hoy me llego asi qe lo empece a escribir, se qe es poco pero ps es para la unico qe a dado mi pobre cabeza, y se qe despues de leer o _1)me qieran mathar_, o _2)me qieran mathar con sufrimientho_, por lo qe le paso a bella, pero es qe si no era asi podria ser de othra forma como me dijo mi amiga _beckyabc2 _vdd??.**

**bueno ya estha aki.**

**oki**

**bye**

**bsos**

**las kiero**

**_AtTe:_**

**_ºoºoºmªfer de cullenºoºoº_**


	5. ReCuErDoS Y El eNcUeNtRo cOn uN ÁnGeL!

**_Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer la historia si ES MIA y solo mia jaja=D _**

**_DI NO A LA PIRATERIA. JAJA=D_**

* * *

**_Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia!_**

* * *

Edward pov.

No me podía dormir, sentía una presión en el pecho, era una presión tan fuerte que sentía que casi no podía respirar; me daba vueltas en la cama, pero no encontraba ninguna posición cómoda; así que decidí ir a dar un paseo para despejarme la mente, haber si así podría relajarme un poco. Pero había algo que no comprendía, ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Por qué sentía esto otra vez?

Eso yo ya lo había sentido antes, solo fue una vez y fue lo peor que pude haber sentido, cuando mi amada Ángela tuvo aquel accidente, sentí como una traicionera lagrima descendía por mi mejilla, rápido me la limpie con el ante-brazo, aunque ante mi familia ya soportaba el dolor de que Ángela ya no este conmigo, con su hija que todos los días que regresa del kínder pregunta por ella, al ver como las madres de sus amigas iban por ellas en la salida del kínder; pero en verdad todavía no podía creer que aquel Ángel que una vez me abrió las puertas hacia de su corazón, ahora ya no exista, me duele mucho que ella no haya visto ni sus primeros pasos ni sus primeras palabras, ni cuando le dijo a mi mamá Esme "mama". Recuerdo que ese día mi mamá lloro pero de felicidad.

Estuve vagando toda la madrugada por la ciudad. No me había dado cuenta que ya era muy tarde hasta que vi los primeros rayos de sol, que las nubes dejaban que se filtraran, debían de ser las 6 o 7 de la mañana, de repente escuche unos sonidos como de pistolas. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron, corrí hacia donde era procedente el sonido, antes de dar la vuelta se dejo de escuchar el sonido de las pistolas, escuche como arrancaba un auto y se alejaba. Me acerque mas y había un audi todo baleado, vi como una chava de mas o menos unos 20 años se sentaba con dificultad, me acerque a el coche y vi que la chava estaba lastimada, me acerque y vi como ella se estaba curando sola, me acerque a la puerta y la chava no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que abrí la puerta volteo y lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, eran tan profundos y tan expresivos a la vez. Lo primero que se ocurrió preguntar fue:

-estas bien- trate que mi voz sonara suave, aunque casi no me funciono por que me di cuenta que sonó con un poco de preocupación, cosa que yo no quería que ocurriera; me fije que en su hombro tenia un trapo, como amarrado supongo que era para que no se desangrara,- veo que te hirieron, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

Me separe un poco de donde estaba ella, saque mi celular y presione el numero 7, por que ya lo tenia como marcador rápido, ya que como es mi trabajo lo tengo que utilizar; me contesto una señorita,

-buenos días en que le puedo servir- me pregunto la señorita al otro lado del auricular

-buenos días, necesito una ambulancia urgente, hay una chava herida de un balazo.- le di todos los datos de donde se encontraba la calle, y todos los datos que se necesitan, después de un rato colgué, y me acerque hasta donde ella estaba.

-ya viene la ambulancia, me llamo Edward y ¿tu?- le dije en parte como cortesía y en la otra parte por que me moría de ganas de conocer cual es el nombre de este ángel.

-isabella, pero bella solo para amigos- me dijo con voz dulce, mas dulce de lo que creí que alguien podría tener una voz así, vi que se me quedo viendo de arriba hasta abajo, después sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo. Ese gesto me pareció muy dulce así que le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, esa que solo le regalaba a Ángela.

Ahí me fije que ella traía un vestido como color gris, con perlas del mismo color, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y se amarraba por atrás estilo halter, y también se amarraba en su cintura; llevaba el cabello suelto, solo decorada con una diadema de brillitos.(se puede ver en mi perfil)

Después de un par de minutos llego una ambulancia,

Los paramédico le checaron la herida ahí solo para que no se le infectara, después la felicitaron por lo que había hecho con el trapo, como solamente la habían herido en el hombre salió del coche con un poco de dificultad pero sola y camino hasta la ambulancia, en la cual ella se metió con ayuda de un paramédico, yo me metí con ella en la ambulancia para que no se fuera sola. En ese momento me arrepentí por no haber traído mi volvo, así la habría podido llevar a el hospital sin esperar a que la ambulancia llegara hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

Desde ese momento me jure que no iba a dejar sola, así que en todo el trayecto estuve con ella.

La baje con mucho cuidado con su hombro, y empezamos a caminar, al llegar el medico le empezó a revisar la herida, le puso una inyección de sedante para sacarle la bala. En ningún momento la deje sola, mucho menos cuando Carlisle me llamo al celular por que n me habían encontrado, y Esme se había preocupado.

* * *

**_HoOoLaAa!!!  
sE QuE No tEnGo pErDoN De dIoS PoR HaBeRmE TaRdAdO TaNtO CoN EsTe cAp pErO CoMo yA HaBiA DiChO Mi a mI LaP Se lE HaBiA BoRrAdO El oFfIcE, eNtOnCeS No mE DeJaBa eScRiBiR._**

**_pErO En fIn aQuI EsTa eL CaP Y EsPeRo y lEs hAyA GuStAdO._**

**_sE QuE A Lo mEjOr eS Un pOcO CoRtO PeRo eN FiN._**

**_CuAlQuIeR ReClAmO, pReGuNtA, cOmEnTaRiO SoN BiEn rEcIbIdOs, SoLo dEnLe eN BoToN VeRdE Y LiStO BuEnO Me dEsPiDo.  
cIiAo  
AtTe:  
MaFeR VuLtUrI!!!!!_**


	6. PrEgUnTaS!

**_Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia! _**

* * *

**_DI NO A LA PIRATERIA. JAJA=D_**

* * *

Bella pov

No se quien le dijo a Charlie que yo estaba en el hospital pero al rato que me sacaron la bala, llego con Demetri su guarda espalda, desde que a mi padre lo declararon el mas rico, el se busco un guarda espaldas en _The cullen company, _Demetri es fuerte, un poco delgado, güero con rasgos finos, y cuando lo conoces tan bien como yo siempre te regala su hermosa sonrisa aldina, aunque si no lo conoces da miedo, por que tiene una mirada tan dura, no se es distinto a como es en la realidad.

Aun que a Edward no lo miro así, eso se me hiso raro, al contrario tenia esa hermosa sonrisa aldina (para que se den una mejor idea vean en mi perfil), después paso algo raro ya que Demetri saludo a Edward, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al ver mi desconcentro Edward hablo:

–Lo que pasa es que demetri trabaja en la compañía de mi padre– explico Edward, con es gran sonrisa, que de solo verla me saco un suspiro. Continuo Edward para presentarse con mi padre- buenos días, señor Swan.

–Buenos días Edward –dijo mi padre, inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo. Después de volvió ha mi– ¿estas bien hija?, ¿Qué te paso? –dijo llegando hasta donde yo me encontraba, en su voz se notaba que estaba preocupado.

–Si, estoy bien –dije recargándome mas en la almohada, ya que no me habían querido dejar salir hasta que no se me pasara la anestesia, mientras me encontraba en una habitación del hospital.

–pero, ¿que te sucedió?

–mmm… –me quede pensando un momento, me debatía internamente si decirle o no –…–supongo que Edward se dio cuenta que no sabia que decir, por que el contesto a la pregunta hecha hace una momento por mi padre.

–Eh… vera Sr. Swan… es un poco difícil explicar pero, a su hija… bella… estuvieron a punto de asesinarla– Edward ya no pudo seguir, la ultima palabra la dejo volando en el aire en forma de un susurro, creo que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Todo se quedo callado, excepto por los sonidos que hacia la maquina a la que yo estaba conectada, lo único que se escuchaba era el bip bip bip bip. No sabía que es lo que mas me hartaba, ese ruidito, o que nadie dijera nada.

– ¿en que piensas, papá? –me atreví a romper aquel silencio, por que lo que quería saber es lo que pensaba mi padre.

–Edward, se que tu eres guarda espaldas, quería saber si tu te podrías hacer cargo de cuidar a mi bella, pero si estas ocupado, hablare con tu padre para que le ponga a alguien como guarda espaldas– contesto después de otro minuto en silencio. Cuando mi padre hiso aquella pregunta a Edward, voltee a verla y en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, vi un brillo peculiar.

–Por supuesto que si, Sr. Swan, yo en este momento no tengo a nadie a quien cuidar, y seria un gran honor cuidar de bella – esto último lo dijo mirándome fijamente, sentía que me traspasaba con su mirada, que podría ver mi alma.

–Esta dicho, bueno mi niña, me tengo que ir, para tomar un vuelo a new york, – dijo mientras me rosaba con su pulgar la mejilla, y con una sonrisa siguió hablando– nos vemos cuando llegue te llamo para saber como estas. Y tu Edward espero y cuides de mi pequeña bella. Me gustaría quedarme para estar contigo un rato pero no puedo, ¿lo sabes verdad cielo? –dijo esto ultimo con un sonrisa de tristeza, y en sus ojos se notaba que le constaba dejarme aquí, eh irse por cuestión de trabajo.

–por supuesto, papá, no te preocupes, creo que Edward me cuidara muy bien. No te preocupes solo fue un pequeño rasguño.

–fue mas que un pequeño rasguño bella–suspiro–nos vemos luego, descansa. Edward cuando regrese hablare con tu padre para que estés contratado oficialmente como el guarda espaldas de bella.

–por supuesto, Sr. Swan, hasta luego demetri– este asintió mientras avanzaba detrás de mi padre que se había marchado hasta la salida.

Después de dos horas esperando a que me dieran el alta. Al fin pude salir, caminando sola no, con ayuda de una silla de ruedas y también con un poco de ayuda de Edward. Me ayudo a subirme a un taxi, mientras le daba la dirección de mi casa.

* * *

**_hola!!!!_**

**_espero ii les haya gustado, se que es corto pero prometo subir cada semana un cap._**

**_bueno nos vemos luego_**

**_ii gracias por sus reviews me iluminan la mañana_**

**_pd._**

**_CuAlQuIeR ReClAmO, pReGuNtA, cOmEnTaRiO SoN BiEn rEcIbIdOs, SoLo dEnLe eN BoToN VeRdE Y LiStO BuEnO Me dEsPiDo.  
cIiAo  
AtTe:  
MaFeR VuLtUrI!!!!!_**


	7. CoNoCiiEnDo A LoOoS CuLlEn!

**_Bella es una chica rica, pero un dia recibe una amenaza de muerte y deside contratar a unos guarda espaldas.! grax a ello a encontrado no solo el amor sino tambien una gran familia! _**

* * *

**_DI NO A LA PIRATERIA. JAJA=D_**

**Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer la historia si ES MIA y solo mia jaja=D**

* * *

**_NoTa_**: En toda la lectura de el cap. se encontraran con unos signos como estos** (*)** pero con un numero dentro, abajo explico de que son.

* * *

Bella pov.

En todo el transcurso del hospital a mi casa, tanto Edward como yo nos mantuvimos callados. Yo esta tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos cerca de mi casa, hasta que el taxista nos aviso que ya habíamos llegado, pero como por seguridad de mis vecinos, los de Seguridad de la Puerta de la entrada no dejaron entrar un taxista, asì que èl taxista se estaciono cerca del portón**(* 1)** de la entrada, me baje pero antes de que empezara a buscar mi cartera para sacar dinero para pagarle, Edward ya le había pagado, incluso ya Se estaba poniendo en marcha otra vez el taxi.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Le pregunte con voz indignada.

- ¿Hacer què? -Me contestó con otra pregunta, con voz y cara de inocente.

-Pagarle al taxista-conteste como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pues, por que quise,-dijo como si fuera También los mas obvio del mundo, y antes de que le contestara Siguió hablando-y no iba a dejar tu pagaras, entendiste.

No pude negarme_- Como si lo que dijo fuera verdad - _mentalmente dije, para que no me escuchara,_"¡Oh, cállate si lo Qué hizo, lo hizo por que es un caballero, cosa que ya en este mundo no hay",_ me contesto mi subconsciente, lo único que hice Fue negar con la cabeza para Desechar ese pensamiento que había tenido mi subconsciente, Así que mejor le di la espalda y Empecé a caminar hacia el portón, dejando a un Edward ahí parado, Mientras yo seguia Intentando deshechar ese pensamiento, por que bueno si es un caballero, no muchos hubieran lo hecho que el hizo. No se en que momento, pero, me alcanzo, y lo sentí por Qué estaba a mi lado, Siguiendo el ritmo de mi paso, por suerte mi casa no esta tan lejos del portón asi que no tuve que caminar mucho.

Me detuve Cuando estuve en la puerta, en ese momento recordé que mis llaves, mi teléfono y todo lo tenia en la bolsa, hasta ahorita que me voy acordando de eso, pero ¿en donde deje mi bolsa?

Como si Edward hubiera leído mi mente me paso mi bolsa, no me había Dado cuente de que Edward traia mi bolsa. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le di las gracias. Empecé a buscar en mi bolsa las llaves, hasta que las encontré, Estaban hasta bajo de todo. Abrí la puerta y empecé a caminar hacia el interior, en todo el camino ni Edward ni yo habíamos hablado, bueno yo por Qué estaba discusión con mi mente, pero bueno _- A mi que me importa, total ya no nos vamos a volver a ver -_ mentalmente dije _"Por que te importa, èl te importa" __- Oh, cállate que no es verdad, además lo único que èl Hizo Fue, pues, se podria decir que salvarme la vida, pero, de ahí no hay mas -- __"Te recuerdo que de ahora en adelante lo vas a ver mas seguido"_ _- Pero, ¿por qué? -- __"Eres tonta o te haces, te tengo que recordar todo, Acuérdate que tu padre contrato un Edward, el sera de ahora en adelante tu guarda espaldas"_ Oh, es cierto. Al recordar eso una sonrisa intencional se Empiezo a entre ver de mis labios. Definitivamente, ya en este poco tiempo me estoy dando cuenta de algo, que me estoy volviendo loca, por que ya estoy delirando. Edward me Siguió en silencio hasta llegar a la sala.

-Bella, no creo que sea muy seguro que tu te quedes aquí en la tu casa sola, y mucho menos Después de el atentado.

-Bueno, no me quedaria sola, aquí esta mi nana Charlotte y aparte También esta la servidumbre.

-Tienes razón, pero, como tu guardaespaldas yo digo que seria mejor que YO Estuviera cerca de ti, por Cualquier caso de peligro.

-Si, si quieres, puedes venir aquí y quedarte en mi casa conmigo ...-pero me interrumpió antes de que terminará de hablar.

-Esta bien, no creo que a tu padre le guste que te haya dejado sola Justo Después de lo que te paso.

-Si tienes razón, conociendo a mi padre, bueno espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme y bañarme, Y después vamos a tu casa por tu ropa, ¿te parece? -Dije en el primer escalón de las escaleras, para subir a mi cuarto.

-Oh! Claro ... yo ... aquí te espero-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz, Mientras se sentaba en el sillón con esa sonrisa que hasta el momento es mi favorita.

Me subí una habitación y mi Empecé a buscar que me iba a poner, me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca, unas botas hasta la rodilla de piso de color café y una gorra del mismo color que las botas **(* 2)**, Me tarde como unos 15 minutos bañándome, y otros 15 minutos en el que me vestía y desidia como me iba a peinar, así que me deje el cabello suelto con mis rizos naturales, Agarre mi teléfono, mi ipod y mis lentes obscuros, como no Quería andar cargando bolsa, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y baje.

En cuanto baje Edward se paro del sillón y nos fuimos en el otro coche Teníamos que ahí, era un Aston Martin Vanquish plateado **(* 3), **El interior como era de color borgoña, como yo no sabia en donde vivia deje que Edward manejara.

El Todo el trayecto de mi casa a la suya, estuvimos como en el taxi, callados, nadie decía nada, ni pio, el único ruido era el ruido del motor del coche, pero casi no se escuchaba.

Al llegar Edward paro el coche en la entrada de la casa, era el portón de madera tallada, creo que era de pino, el portón era muy grande, arriba del portón había un arco de piedra, en medio del arco había un escudo, no se Por qué pero se me hizo conocido el escudo, el escudo era un león con una mano abierta arriba de el y con tres hojas de trébol Debajo del león **(* 4).**

Al entrar tenia un gran jardín muy colorido, tenia muchos tipos de flores de todos colores. Se estaciono en el garaje, en cuanto estuve Sin el cinturón Edward Ya estaba a mi lado, con la puerta abierta del auto para que yo saliera, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

Caminamos hacia el porche de la casa sin mas y la puerta de la casa se Abrio mostrando a una señora de no mas de 40 años, con cara en forma de un corazón, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de color borgoña **(* 5), **Salió corriendo hacia los Edward y abrazo.

- ¿En dónde estabas? No sabes el susto que nos ha dado el no encontrarte en tu cuarto. - Regaño un Edward, supongo que era de su mamá, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí parada. - Hola, soy mucho gusto Esme la mamá de Edward, ¿tu eres ...? - Dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndome la mano la cual tome.

-Con mucho gusto, ¿Esme?, Bella-dije regresándole la sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío bella, pero pasemos a la casa-dijo Esme-con una sonrisa y tu jovencito No Que No piensas contestarme-le dijo a Edward. Mientras los tres caminábamos hacia el interior de la casa, Aunque mas bien seria de la Mansión Por que tenia tres pisos.

Yo estaba atrás de ellos dos ya que yo no conocía la casa y no Quería que pensaran que era una intrusa en su casa, el interior de la casa era muy bonito, con colores alegres, los seguí hasta que llegamos supongo que al comedor, ahí se encontraba en la cabecera un señor que no tenia mas de 40 años, tenia el cabello rubio, Después se encontraba una niña de no más de 5 años, era muy bonita, Después de la niña estaba un chava un poco chaparra, el tono de su color de cabello como era negro azabache, seguida de ella estaba un chavo, se notaba que tenia músculos, pero no tantos como Edward pero si tenia, Después se encontraba un chava Parecía que era modelo, tenia el cabello rubio largo y creo que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero lo tenia rizado en las puntas, Después de ella se encontraba un chavo, El era altp, tenia Bastantes músculos incluso mas que Edward, al verlo me recordo a un oso por su tamaño, Cuando lo Veias Así intimidaba.

* * *

**_ExPlIcAcIòN: (*1): am... no se como se dira en otros lugares pero asì se llama a las puertas que se encuentran en la parte fuera, mmm... ¬¬... no se como explicarlo mejor, si no me entienden lo buscan plis. (*2): es la ropa que utiliza bella. (*3): creo que todas sabemos cual es o ¿no? es el auto de bella en amanecer si mal no recuerdo. (*4): es el escudo de los CULLEN. (*5):es un color entre rojo obscuro y morado, si no se dan una idea lo buscan plis._**

**_Bueno las gracias a:_**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**: _me da gusto que ya seas una lectora mas, aunque son pocas pero me alegran el dia._

**paz15**: _creo que si ya tienes otro fic para leer._

**VERONICA**: _prometo que ya cuidare mas mi lap, y que bueno que si te gusto el cap y tambien prometo ya no tenerlas "votadas" jeje XD._

**Bella Uchija**: _hago todo lo que puedo por hacer los cap mas largos pero de verdad mi pequeño cerebrito no da para mas, espero comprendas jejeXD._

**krisstabella**:_am... creo que no entendi muy bien lo que me quisiste explicar, pero si me haces el favor de explicarme a que te referias seria de mucha ayuda._

**y tambien gracias a: ****noelhia****, ****miadharu28****, ****Dark Lunacy****, ****Gabriela Cullen****, ****aridenere**** y a ****verodelprado**** por sus reviews.**

* * *

Hola!!! lamento la tardansa pero tuve unos pequeños problemas, pero ya aqui esta, juro que este lo intente hacer un poco mas largo que los anteriores, pero creo que no lo logre. ¬¬...

Amm... hoy estoy muy feliz por que al fin fui a ver la peli de NEW MOON!!!! me gusto mucho, se las recomiendo eeh!! jejeXD. (creo que eso es de sobra)

Am... bueno espero y le gusto el cap si no me dejan un review con su reclamo, sugerencia, felicitaciòn, pregunta, o lo que piensen, y tambien se valen los tomatasos. Solo dele click en el sexy botoncito verde y listo. Bueno me despido las quiero mucho a mis lectoras, y gracias por leer mi loca imaginaciòn. jejeje XD

AtTe:

MaFeR VuLtUrI

ArRiiBa NEW MOON!!! jeje XD Wiii!!!!!!


End file.
